Devil May Cry 4
'Devil May Cry 4 (PC/PS3/X360): thumb|300px|Okładka (Devil May Cry 4) Opis gry: Jest to dynamiczna gra akcji, przedstawiona z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Jest ona czwartą częścią znanej serii, bezpośrednio związanej z konsolami marki Sony. Początkowo niniejsza pozycja miała stać się tytułem ekskluzywnym dla PlayStation 3, jednak developerzy postanowili rozszerzyć grono miłośników owej produkcji o posiadaczy komputerów osobistych klasy PC i konsoli Xbox 360. W najnowszej odsłonie serii producenci usunęli nieco w cień znaną wszystkim postać Dantego. Obecnie użytkownik wciela się w łudząco podobnego do poprzednika mężczyznę w czerwonym płaszczu, imieniem Nero. U boku głównego bohatera staje niewiasta imieniem Kyrie. Owa kobieta, której brat to przywódca Świętych Rycerzy, zastępuje protagoniście zarówno siostrę, jak i matkę. Fabuła gry jedynie nieznacznie łączy się poprzedniczkami. Sparda (ojciec Dante i Vergil'a) jest demonem, czczonym jako Legendarny Mroczny Rycerz przez organizację nazwaną Zakonem Miecza. Zrzesza on wspomnianych Świętych Rycerzy, do których właśnie przynależy główny bohater. Pewnego dnia protagonista staje się świadkiem rzezi swoich braci, dokonanej przez Dantego i postanawia rozprawić się z zabójcą. Przemierzając wirtualne środowiska Nero napotyka na całą masę przeciwników, wśród których z reguły znajdują się piekielne bestie. Podobnie, jak we wcześniejszych odsłonach wspomnianego cyklu, przeciwnicy atakują zbiorowo. W poszczególnych misjach nie brakuje również wyjątkowo trudnych oponentów (bossów), niejednokrotnie przewyższających sterowaną postać pod względem postury. Developerzy wyposażyli protagonistę w ogromny miecz zwany Red Queen i dwulufowy rewolwer o nazwie Blue Rose. Jednak to za mało, aby pokonać demonicznych wrogów – z tego też względu Nero dysponuje pewnymi nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami (Ramię Diabła), które nabył podczas ukąszenia go w rękę przez jednego z demonów. W trakcie walki ma on sposobność do przemieniania się na określony czas w demonicznego wojownika o zdecydowanie zwiększonej odporności. Wykorzystując swoją moc bohater potrafi także przyciągać oddalonych przeciwników lub ciskać nimi o ściany. Ponadto sterowana postać posiada rozbudowany system ruchów, wykorzystujący jego magiczne zdolności i dający sposobność do tworzenia combosów. ''DMC4 odznacza się mnogością zapierających dech w piersiach efektów specjalnych, jak chociażby wyrzucanie przeciwnika na kilka metrów w górę i siekanie go mieczem, gdy jeszcze znajduje się w powietrzu. Spore wrażenie robią również poszczególne wirtualne środowiska (m.in. port, dziedziniec zamkowy, fabryka i kościół). Każda z lokacji została przedstawiona w niepowtarzalnym stylu, a znajdujące się w jej obrębie budynki posiadają unikalną architekturę. Warto również zwrócić uwagę na dopracowane szczegóły otoczenia, rozchodzące się światło i towarzyszące zabawie animacje. Całość zamyka elektryzująca ścieżka dźwiękowa, napędzająca rozgrywkę i nadająca jej nieco drapieżnego charakteru. Spis misji: Ciekawostki: *Dante podczas gry ma do dyspozycji cztery tryby. Przed walką ze zbawcą odzyskuję Yamato i tym samym kolejny tryb. Więc tak naprawdę jest ich pięć, lecz fanów i graczy utwierdza się do czterech stylów. *Mimo iż Dante pozostawia Yamato pod opiekę Nero, jest on dostępny przy nowej grze lub trybie rozgrywki Krwawy Pałac. *Jeden z pracowników Capcom w 2009 r. nieoficjalnie wskazuje na to, że Nero jest synem Vergil'a, brata Dantego lecz nie zgadzało by się to czasowo, gdyż nie wiemy ile lat ma Dante w czwartej części. Jednak w 2018 r. Machiteru Okabe z Capcomu potwierdził, że Nero to syn Vergila. *Nero ma więcej obelg niż Dante. *Pierwsze informacje mówiły iż Nero miał być jedyną główną postacią tej odsłony. Jednak szef produkcji podjął decyzje o zmianie i dodanie Dante jako druga główną postać. *W wersji konsolowej typ Super Bohatera daje użytkownikowi tylko nieskończonego demona. Zaś w wersji PC przy Dante uzyskujemy nieskończony pasek mocy Pandory oraz pełny pasek królewski. Galeria gry: 1.jpg|Dante Vs Nero 3.jpg|Pierwszy Boss 4.jpg|Nero 5.jpg|Dante 6.jpg|Dante 2 d1.jpg|Dante tryb strzelca d2.jpg|Dante z Pandorą d3.jpg|Dante z Rebellionem d4.jpg|Dante & Nero Aby zobaczyć więcej zdjęć odsyłam: http://www.gry-online.pl/S026.asp?ID=4937 Oceny gry w danych serwisach: thumb|300px|right|Oficjalny Trailer Kategoria:Gry z serii Devil May Cry Kategoria:Media